A Day at Work
by Booksareboss
Summary: What happens when Ravi and Liv get bored at work? Read to find out! One-Shot.


A Day At Work

It was a slow day at the morgue. They had finished up all the autopsies and nothing much was happening. That means less people died, which is good, but it was just so boring.

Liv and Ravi sat on the little couch, half watching a movie, half trying to stay awake. They've been like that for almost two and a half hours now.

Another thirty minutes passed before any of them said anything. It was Ravi who first broke the silence.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm bored," he said, stretching his arms.

"So am I. There's nothing to do here!" Liv complained. She attempted to throw her spicy barbecue chip bag into the trash can a few yards away, but missed, the empty bag sitting a bit to the left of the can. This gave Ravi an idea.

"Wait! I know what we can do!" He yelled, jumping up and scrambling around, pulling the trash can over by the examining tables and shoving chairs and the tables by the walls to make room.

Liv pushed herself up from the couch. "What are you even doing?"

"You'll see," was the only answer she got.

Ravi ran around a little longer, pushing things in place or setting things on top of each other. Finally he stood in the middle of the room, examining his work.

Liv spoke up. "So, are you going to tell me what this is, or just stand there all day?"

Ravi turned around to face her. "This, my undead friend," he paused for dramatic effect, "is the Workday Olympics!" He gestured wildly around the room.

Liv raised an eyebrow. "And what, exactly, are the Workday Olympics?"

"The Workday Olympics is a tradition of mine. Every time there's a slow day, I challenge my co-workers to participate in a battle of totally random games and internet challenges. I hereby challenge you, Liv, to face me in the Workday Olympics!"

She thought for a minute. On one hand, this was a kind of stupid idea. On the other hand, she was really bored, and it sounded fun to Liv.

"Sure, why not. I'm bored anyway," Liv said.

"Great! Alright, first challenge is – " he picked a tiny piece of paper out from a top hat that he pulled from a desk drawer, "the Hot Sauce Challenge. Crap, I'm going to loose that one."

Liv was told that the Hot Sauce Challenge was a contest to see who could stand having a big spoonful of extra-spicy jalapeño hot sauce in their mouth the longest. That wasn't the real challenge; Ravi just made it into a contest so two or more people could do it.

When she heard what it was, Liv smiled to herself. Yeah, she thought, I'll win this challenge.

Liv got out spoons while Ravi took the hot sauce Liv usually used for her 'food' out of the fridge. They poured the spicy sauce out onto the spoons and got ready for the challenge.

"Ready?" Liv asked Ravi. He nodded. "On three."

"One."

"Two!"

"THREE!"

They both ate the hot sauce and set the spoons down. Their reactions were totally different.

Ravi's face was getting pale and he looked like he wanted to throw up. He was bouncing up and down with his eyes glued shut.

Liv, on the other hand, was standing with her arms crossed. She almost spit out the sauce, but that was because she was trying not to laugh at her boss's facial expression.

Thirty seconds went by before Ravi finally sit out the hot sauce.

"That was horrible! My taste buds are burning! I need water!" he yelled as he ran into the next room.

Liv swallowed the sauce and smiled, following Ravi.

"That was rather enjoyable for me, actually. Your reaction was priceless," Liv said, watching Ravi drink bottle of water, throw it aside, and drink from a gallon of milk. "Plus, I won. That was a bonus."

When Ravi was done washing his mouth out and complaining loudly, Liv took paper from the printer and wrote her name and Ravi's, putting a tally mark beneath her's.

It when on like that for hours, pulling slips from the hat, beating each other at contests like throwing paper balls in the trash can (the activity that inspired Ravi's idea), having a rap battle (poor Liv couldn't rhyme if the world depended on it), a food fight, and other pointless mini games.

They were having so much fun that they didn't notice it was an hour after they should have left.

It was now the final game, trivia, and the score was tied. They went back and forth asking each other questions they found on some website. It was Liv's turn and the last question. She either wins or they have to do a tiebreaker game.

Ravi looked at the question at the screen and almost laughed at how easy and ironic it was. Yep, he was defiantly going to lose.

"Okay, the last question is… 'What undead fictional monster likes to eat brains?' Kind of easy and unfair, if I do say so myself," said Ravi.

Liv laughed and made a fake thinking face. "Hmm, I don't know, sounds pretty hard…" she said somewhat sarcastically. "Is it a... zombie?"

Ravi smiled and shouted, "CORRECT! We have a winner of the sixth Workday games!"

Liv cheered for herself while Ravi opened a drawer to pull out a sad looking medal. It was a yellow paper circle taped to thin red ribbon with the words 'First Place – Workday Olympics' on it.

He placed it on her head, having to bend down a little because she was shorter then him. "Congrats for winning your first ever Workday Olympics! Your prizes include this crappy medal and you get to pick where we eat for lunch break tomorrow! I'm guessing somewhere with lots of spicy foods and hot sauce…" he shivered when he mentioned the hot sauce.

Liv smiled, then looked at her watch. It was 8:30. "Crap!" she nearly yelled in Ravi's face. "We were supposed to leave an hour ago."

Ravi looked at his watch, too. "Oh, you're right. Well, see you tomorrow, Liv."

Liv and Ravi said their farewells and parted ways. Halfway to her car, Liv got a phone call. The caller I.D. said it was Peyton. She hit answer.

"Liv? Thank goodness, you should have been back an hour ago! What happened?" Liv smiled as she looked back at the building.

"I just got ah, well… tied up at work."

Back at the building's entrance, Ravi smiled to himself as Liv walked away, a big piece of broccoli stuck in her hair from the food fight that Ravi decided he wouldn't tell her about.

Man, he thought, I love my job.

A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic on this site! Sorry if this isn't very good, I wrote it kind of quickly, I just wanted to try out the updating method on this site. Well I hope you enjoyed that little IZombie one-shot! Bye! -H


End file.
